Ossus Defense Force
The Ossus Defense Force (ODF), is the military organization formally charged with the protection of Ossus, The Adegan System and the trade lanes to and from the planet. It has also been known to operate in conjunction with other forces in foreign areas of the galaxy. It is broken down into four major sections; the Army, the Marines, the Navy, and the Starfighter Corps. History The ODF began when, then Grey Jedi Knight, when Jaecyn Riddick stole an Imperial Type-II Star Destroyer from the Imperial Junkyard, just prior to the battle in which Kashyyyk would become a nigh permanent stronghold for the Sith. It was the goal of many to create a standing military capable of repeling any invading enemy force, let alone detering any from wanting to start in the first place. The original defense force was relatively disorganized, and boasted a navy of almost 3,200 ships of various classes, which would ultimately prove unsustainable in the long run. It was eventually decided that a more advanced and more organized force was needed, and that the emphasis was on employing advanced technology in battle instead of fielding militaries based simply on large numbers, as was afforded, if not used, by larger societies such as the Corellians, Arkanians or Mandalorians. With the formation of OssusTech Industries, work began on upgrading the entire defense force. Their first major product was the Ferrin Sha, first ship of the class that would bear her name. Other products would include a complete rebuilt of the venerable Series 4 E-Wing into the Mark 5, the Makaan and Walkure class ships and many others. The resulting defense force, though smaller, was at least as formidible and easier to maintain, helping to ensure that Ossus remains as free from malice as possible. Policy holds that during peace time, only a fraction of the military would need to be active, with the reserves taking up civilian jobs and reporting in every so often. Should the need for combat arise, however, those who are on reserves could be called up and deployed quickly. Structure of the Ossus Defense Force ODF Army The ODF Army serves as the primary land-based military force for the Defense Force. It stays on Ossus, with the exception of very special circumstances, when units within it aid ODF Marines elsewhere in the galaxy. Breakdown of Ossus-based Army *12 armies **General commands each one. *24 corps **Lt. General commands each one. *120 divisions **Maj. General commands each one. *360 brigades **Brig. General commands each one. *720 Regiments **Colonel commands each one. *2,160 battalions **Lt Colonel commands each one. *12,960 companies **CWO/Captain/Major commands each one. *64,800 platoons **WO/ 2nd Lieutenant commands each one. *259,200 squads **NCO commands each one. *4,147,200 total personnel Specialized Units: Armored Units: 2,000 armored companies @ 2 per battalion, 36,000 tanks total *1 company = 18 craft **1 Lance = 6 craft Armored Company One: *Lance 1: **2 Rayf-class Assault Tanks **4 Jemisard-class Heavy Yanks *Lance 2: **2 C.A.T Hover Tanks **4 Bothan Hover Tank Tank-Killers *Lance 3: **2 Paladin Defense Systems **4 Bothan MLRS Armored Company Two: *Lance 1: **3 Type-1 M-5 Hover Tanks **3 Type-2 M-5 Hover Tanks *Lance 2: **3 Type-1 M-5 Hover Tanks **3 Type-2 M-5 Hover Tanks *Lance 3: **3 Type-1 M-5 Hover Tanks **3 Type-2 M-5 Hover Tanks Grades Commission Officer Corps: *Commanding General (JCOS) *General *Lieutenant General *Major General *Brigadier General *Colonel *Lieutenant Colonel *Major *Captain *1st Lieutenant *2nd Lieutenant Warrant Officer Corp: *Chief Warrant Officer *Warrant Officers 1-4 Non Commissioned Officers: *Sergeant Major of the Army (JCOS) **Command Sergeant Major **Sergeant Major *First Sergeant **Master Sergeant *Sergeant First Class *Staff Sergeant *Sergeant *Corporal / Specialist Enlisted: *Private First Class *Private E-2 *Private E-1 ---- ODF Marines The Marines operate as a mobile army. Both the ODF Army and ODF Marines are trained equally, since Marines operate on ships and on other planets, and the Army is kept to the same standard, allowing for some measure of adaptability and cross-over, should the need arise. Breakdown of the Marines It isn't as rigid as that of the planetside forces, due to the differing sizes of ships. Ground Breakdown: *9 Regiments *49 Battalions *229 Companies *918 Platoons *3,670 Squads *550,500 Troops Fleet Breakdown: *1 Division onboard a Ferrin Sha-class Heavy Battlecruiser **24 Divisions total **15,000 Marines per division *1 Battalion onboard a Makaan-class Destroyer *100 Battalions Total **1,500 Marines per battalion *3 Companies onboard a Walkure-class Frigate **250 Marines per company (750 total) *550,500 Marines total Grades Commission Officer Corps: *Commanding General (JCOS) *General *Lieutenant General *Major General *Brigadier General *Colonel *Lieutenant Colonel *Major *Captain *1st Lieutenant *2nd Lieutenant Warrant Officer Corp: *Chief Warrant Officer *Warrant Officers 1-4 Non Commissioned Officers: *Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps (JCOS) **Sergeant Major **Master Gunnery Sergeant *First Sergeant **Master Sergeant *Gunnery Sergeant *Staff Sergeant *Sergeant *Corporal Enlisted: *Lance Corporal *Private First Class *Private ---- ODF Navy This section of the Ossus Defense Force is the primary Space bound section of it. This segment of the ODF is responsible for the defense of Ossus from afar, before any oppenent can reach the surface. Should an opponent break through the lines, the Army takes on defensive roles. The design philosophy behind every ship in service is the efficiency of operation, and from that, minimizing the potiential loss of life if a ship were to be lost in combat. Due to the number of crew required to operate a ship being reduced, certain elements were improved upon such as simplicity of operation and total weaponry a ship could bear. There are 408 "ships of the line" currently serving in the ODF Navy: *24 Ferrin Sha-class Heavy Battlecruiser *168 Makaan-class Destroyer *72 Makaan-class Fast Attack Destroyer *144 Walkure-class Frigate There are also 142 orbital emplacements managed by the ODF Navy: *1 Space Station with full complements (Derilyn-class w/ complement of 6 squadrons of K-Wings) *12 Super Golans *68 Golan V Platforms *15 Golan IV SuperGun Defence Platforms *17 Golan III Platforms *21 Golan II Platforms *1 Planetary Shield (powered by 6 separate generators) *1 Crystal Gravifield Trap Grid, positioned at all hyperspace exit points to detect cloaked ships emerging from hyperspace *6 Cloaked Gravity Well Projector Stations (2,000,000 km radius per station) *Listening Post AX-235, stationed in the Cron Drift Breakdown of ODF Navy * List of Fleets can be found here. *Task Group (aka Battle Group) **24 Task Groups, centered around and named after a Ferrin Sha-class Heavy Battlecruier. **Typically consisting of: ***1 Ferrin Sha Battlecruiser ***7 Makaan-class Destroyers ***3 Makaan-class Fast Attack Destroyers ***6 Walkure-class Frigates ***3 Strike Fighter Wings ***12 Fighter Interceptor Wings ***2 Attack Wings ***Accompanying Support Vessels *Task Unit **Upto 50, no less than a pair of Makaan-class Destroyers and any escorting frigates. *Task Element **Each individual ship. There are 408 "ships-of-the-line" currently in the ODF Navy. Grades: Commissioned Officers: *Fleet Admiral (JCOS) *Admiral *Vice Admiral *Rear Admiral *Rear Admiral - Lower Half **Commodore *Captain *Commander *Lieutenant Commander *Lieutenant *Lieutenant Junior Grade *Ensign Warrant Officers: *Chief Warrant Officers 1-4 Non Commissioned Officers: *Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy (JCOS) **Master Chief Petty Officer *Senior Chief Petty Officer *Chief Petty Officer *Petty Officer First Class *Petty Officer Second Class *Petty Officer Third Class Enlisted: *Crewman *Crewman Apprentice *Crewman Recruit ---- ODF Aerospace Fighter Corps This segment of the ODF utilizes fighters and bombs as its primary means of doing frontline battle. The Aerospace Corp also uses intel, cyberspace, and missile/AAA in support of the fighters and bombers, among other things. Since the fighters and bombers in the Fighter Corps are capable of atmospheric operations, they are used for both space and air combat, thus allowing for a smooth transition, should it be necessary. It does all this in close conjunction with the ODF Navy. There are 101,376 fighters across five different craft (A-Wing, B-Wing, E-Wing, K-Wing, X-Wing), and 64,800 YT-5100 "Shriek" Bombers. All told, there are 774 wings in the Aerospace Service, not counting the Reserve Command, making it the largest in terms of manpower out of the entire ODF. At least 70 wings are dedicated to the more subtle aspects of warfare, such as intelligence, cyber warfare, transport and material, and the like. 704 wings, divided between fleet and planetside duties, are dedicated to the forward projection of power; a controversial decision in its own right, though necessary due to past attacks on the Adegan System, and the need to protect the nearby Perlemian Trade Spine. Combat Forces *Aerospace Combat Command **101,376 Fighters Total ***12,096 Mk II A-Wings ***7,200 B-Wings ***31,968 Mk V E-Wings ***7,056 K-Wings ***43,200 XJ-9 X-Wings **64,800 YT-5100 Shriek Bombers **3,116,288 Total personnel **511,488 Flight Crew **2,604,800 Support personnel Order of Command (Full listing of units found here) Training Command (Basic and Occupational Specialty Training) * 1st Aerospace Force * 2nd Aerospace Force (Adv. training in flight combat) Aerospace Combat Command (Fighters and Bombers) * 3rd Aerospace Force (Naval fighters and attack craft) * 4th Aerospace Force (Naval bombers) * 5th Aerospace Force (Planetside fighters and attack craft) * 6th Aerospace Force (Planetside bombers) Material and Logistics Command * 7th Aerospace Force Off World Command * 8th Aerospace Force (Strategic) * 9th Aerospace Force (Intelligence and Cyber Ops) Mobility Command (Transportation) * 10th Aerospace Force * 11th Aerospace Force Special Operations Command * 12th Aerospace Force Reserve Command * 13th Aerospace Force * 14th Aerospace Force * 15th Aerospace Force * 16th Aerospace Force Breakdown of ODF-AFC (combat / non-combat) *Command **Synonymous to the Service in times of peace or when all units are defending Ossus. **At least 2 numbered AFs in a region of space. *Numbered Aerospace Force **Combined unit consisting of at least 2 wings in the same area of operation. *Wing (2+ Groups) **61-144 craft per wing (Flying Units) ***Listed as operations groups/sqdns, or lift groups/sqdns. ***Each flying wing has support groups with associated sqdns ***Each flying wing also has maintenance units **Includes supporting groups and squadrons (i.e. Medical, Mission support, etc) *Group (2+ Squadrons) **25-60 craft per group (Flying Units) **Includes supporting squadrons (i.e. Medical, mission support, etc) *Squadron (4+ Flights) **7-24 craft per squadron. (Flying Units) **100-500 personnel per squadron *Flight (2+ Elements) **4-6 craft per flight. **~48 personnel per flight *Elements **2-3 craft per element (Flying units) **8-12 personnel per element Grades Commission Officer Corps: *Wing Commander (JCOS) *General *Lieutenant General *Major General *Brigadier General *Colonel *Lieutenant Colonel *Major *Captain *1st Lieutenant *2nd Lieutenant Warrant Officer Corp: *Chief Warrant Officer *Warrant Officers 1-4 Non Commissioned Officers: *Chief Master Sergeant of the Fighter Corps (JCOS) **Command Chief Master Sergeant **Chief Master Sergeant *Senior Master Sergeant *Master Sergeant *Technical Sergeant *Staff Sergeant *Senior Wingman Enlisted: *Wingman First Class *Wingman Basic *Wingman Recruit ---- SOCOM The Special Operations Command (SOCOM) is the joint services command unit that oversees the special forces. The personnel that make up its membership are among the most skilled on Ossus, and have been trained in the whole spectrum of Force powers, and addition to their combat skills. (Structure and information TBA) ---- InCom The Intelligence Community is another of the ODFs joint service operations. This organization brings in information from the various Jedi factions, traders, and captured combatants, as well as Ossus controlled listening facilities, like AX-235, and such. The Information gathered from the various sources is disseminated and sent to the various services, where service intelligence person break it down again into info and objectives pertinent to the individual service. ---- Combat Reserves The Combat Reserves are the National Guard of the ODF. They answer to the leaders of Ossus various districts on Ossus. ---- Total Numbers *Army: 4,147,200 Soldiers *Navy: 3,203,400 total personnel on 336 ships, another 2,000,000 on Defense platforms. *Marines: 625,500 Soldiers *Aerospace Corps: 11,011,464 total personnel *Combat Reserves: 4,092,985 *Grand Total: 24,455,049 personnel accounted for. (~1.3% of the total population) Behind the Scenes The ODF was loosely based on the structure of the US Military, and on the concept among small countries that everyone serves at least some time in the military. While not every one on Ossus serves directly in the military, every able bodied person is capable of service due to the training, heritage and culture that the native Ysanna have as Jedi, and as hunter-gatherers. Category:Military Organizations